The Twin Variable
by Lil Miss Sunshine14
Summary: Twins, one immune, the other left to fall prey to the Flare. Twins would be the answer to the problem. They just needed to pass the test. They are the variable that changes everything. Starts before Thomas enters the maze.
1. Prologue

**The Twin Variable:**

**Prologue  
><span>**

_The laughter was mixed, musical and light intertwined with a deeper gruff laugh. Two people ran down the dimly lit corridor playing a game of cat and mouse._

* * *

><p>The lights had been dimmed down for the night, most of the dorms residents asleep long ago. The only disturbance was that of a young girl walking down the corridor quickly. She was almost to the door, her feet lightly padding down the hall. A sense of urgency overclouded all her feelings, leaving her short of breath. They didn't have much time, if any at all. Everything was coming into place for the testing.<p>

As she reached the door she let out an unsteady breath. This was it. She pushed it open. The room was dark but her eyes adjusted well to it. Not that it mattered; she had been in there so many times before. The plain bed was pushed into the upper left corner of the room as always. A tear slid down her face as she watched the figure on the bed breath slowly.

* * *

><p><em>The girl felt the footsteps get closer to her. It was only a matter of time though. He was massive compared to her small frame. His arms wrapped around her as he lifted her. "Gotcha," he said, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear.<em>

* * *

><p>She walked up to the figure and sat down on the tiny stool left by the bed. More tears fell. <em>God why is this so hard!<em> She thought. Life shouldn't have had to be this way for them, but it was. Looking at her brother she sighed. He was already in a deep sleep; there would be no use in trying to wake him up. So she watched him.

Despite not being of the same sex, they both looked extremely alike. Slight differences here and there, but it didn't matter. They were twins. He was a part of her and she of him. His hair had grown in the years they had been on the facility. It was just past his shoulders now. His profile was nice. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was her's. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open.

* * *

><p>"<em>I let you get me," she sighed breathing in his scent. She had turned her body to hug him. He had won. He chuckled lightly; she could feel the vibrations run through his body. It was then that she knew it. She knew that her feelings for this boy were dangerous. But she didn't care, not now at least. "Sweetheart, there is no way you could ever win," he kissed the crown of her head. This moment was their moment.<em>

* * *

><p>The footsteps were a bit uneven, but sure almost firm. They belonged to a boy who was favored by the scientist. "You shouldn't be in here," he called to her softly. He was never too sure about the girl, or how she would react to him. He was surprised when she simply walked up and gave him a hug. Unsure of himself he wrapped his arms around her slowly. Her head rested on his chest, which was now slightly damp. He then realized she was crying. She still had yet to say anything to him. She was heartbroken, he realized.<p>

He tried his best to comfort her. He hadn't known her for long, maybe a year or two at the most. But he still couldn't stand to see her cry. She looked so broken in this moment that it hurt him. He lifted his head to see that her twin had yet to rise from his slumber, which was just as well. He looked back down to the girl unsure if he had heard her right.

"This isn't right Thomas," she repeated. And it wasn't, not what these people were doing to them. What they were making them do. It was all wrong.

"Everything is going to be okay. W.I.C.K.E.D. is good." He replied before leading her out of the room. He had to make sure they stayed quiet, otherwise she would be punished. He slowly led her back to her room down the hall. She never replied to his comment, and simply let him lead her to her room.

* * *

><p><em>The couple moved quietly through the hall now. The game was over and they simply enjoyed the others company. He brought her small hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. She turned to him, a shy smile on her face.<em>

* * *

><p>They sat in her room now, the lights on allowing Thomas to observe her better. Her hair was a mess. It hadn't been cut in a long time and had grown to her thighs. Her light brown eyes were red and puffy from crying. He sighed. He couldn't let her go looking like this. They needed her to look strong, and with just the two simple observations she was anything but.<p>

Standing he went into her private bathroom to look for a pair of scissors. As he looked around the small room, he began to pull open draws hoping to find some. By some unlucky chance he did.

"You could have asked for them," she said softly. She had gotten up to see what he was doing.

He smiled shyly. "Would you mind if I..?" He motioned at the cutting of her hair.

She nodded her head slightly and moved to sit on the toilet seat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thomas why!" the girl sobbed. She couldn't understand. She had been good, she was testing well. Why? Why would he allow them to take her love away? More importantly why separate her from her brother.<em>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when it happened. One of the twins had started to fight with the other workers. The commotion it started was relatively small. But it still allowed the workers to send the twins into the wrong maze. By the time the mistake was noticed, it was too late. They had been sent up already. If Thomas was honest though, he thought it was for the best that they ended up where they did. Now she would be able to have something of hers back. They couldn't punish her for looking similar to her brother. With that Thomas turned back to his work, his mind somewhat at peace. She would be okay.<p>

**A/N: So I've been rereading the book, and the movie really made this story kick start in my head. I just couldn't get enough of these boys. For those who follow me as an author, I have my own style of writing but my updates tend to be slow. So I will try and update asap, the other chapters will range in between 3,000-10,000 words. I edit my own work. I am also in my senior year of high school and in the midst of not only college applications but college courses. So bear with me guys! Please review/comment and follow. Thank you all! **

**-Sun **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**I can't believe the new today**

I awoke inside a box cage; a prison. The box itself was dank and smelled like mold. Disoriented and unfamiliar with my surroundings, my body shot up. The world spun around me which kept my eyes from focusing. Scared by something in the dark side of the cage, I shot back towards the dim red light. A load bang resonated throughout the cage from where I hit my head against the metal wall. Pain welled up at the back of my head; tears blurred into my eyes. My heart was beating loudly against my rib-cage.

My breaths were short and quick, if made at all. Fear clouded my senses; it was overwhelming and hit me like a ton of bricks. There were dark shapes across the wall as the cage lifted me higher and higher. The noise was deafening; loud booms and creaks echoed loudly around me. I struggled to breath properly. Questions ran through my mind a mile a minute. _What is going on?_ was the most predominate thought. It was then, in midst of my panic, that I heard it. It was a soft soothing male voice; firm and sure. '_Breath slowly and count to ten sweetheart. In and out.' _repeatedly ran through my thoughts.

Slowly I began to follow along with it. Exhale through my mouth, inhale through my nose; one. I followed to the number ten. My heart had slowed down and I was breathing normally. With my mind clear of the initial panic, I observed my surroundings more. As I had stated before, the cage was like a prison cell made with a fence like metal. I could stick my fingers in the little holes. The dim red light allowed my eyes to view some crates that I hadn't noticed. I don't know how though because they seemed to be about my size in width. There were no weapons or hiding places. The fear was still there, like an itch I couldn't scratch. It clawed at my lungs and heart, just begging me to let it go. The adrenalin begging for release. But with a clear mind, I refused it.

Slowly the box moved up and up and up; never ending in either direction. It was then I realized that it wasn't simply a box, but rather a type of elevator. I was being sent to an unknown destination, and it made me angry. I was scared and angry, the adrenalin monster banging around for the release. I kept my breathing even. I could feel the box slowing down. The echo of movements being relived in the ghost of my memories. My muscles tensed as a siren screeched and the red light began to flash. My eyes darted around the box one last time, trying to find anything to use. Nothing, absolutely jack squat. Aggravated, I stood up, my fist clenched tightly. The box opened above me letting in rays of light. I took a deep breath, _this is it_.

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe look at me. LOOK AT ME! You need to be calm, don't look at them sis. Just stay with me.<em>

_Pheebs, doll, keep looking at me. Just you and me. _

* * *

><p>My eyes closed as the light, no the sun, hit my face. I blinked rapidly to adjust my senses. A rope fell over the side of the opening. I could hear shouts and garbled voices from above. Whoever these people where, there was too many to fight alone. Resigned for my fate, I let my fist fall flat. My hands were sweaty and clammy. It was gross. A boy jumped down into the box with me. I immediately stepped back. He was tall with black hair and his body was lean with muscle. In short he was a bit intimidating. He smiled at me, having looked over me as I did him. It was a goofy, easy going smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.<p>

Turning his head up slightly, he called up, " Ay Alby, we got ourselves a shucking girl."

Confused I looked at him, my head slightly tilted. I could feel one of my eyebrows quirk up, a smirk gracing my lips. I could not recall hearing that word, _shuck_, before. It was slightly amusing. He turned to me again, pausing to observe me briefly before speaking out to me.

"Are you alright to get out by the rope? Or you need help?"

Brief and to the point. I felt myself tense up, scared of the unknown. What was I going to find up there? Would I be safe? As if sensing my hesitation, he smiled to me.

"Alright Greenie, come on, I'll help ya up."

He held out his hand in a non frightening manner. His voice soft, or as soft as a rowdy boy could be. Slowly I walked toward him, my head held high. I was still unsure of him, and I didn't know what I was going into. He didn't seem threatening, in fact he seemed familiar. His generally goofy smile was actually reassuring. My smaller hand grabbed his, and was encased within its warmth. I could suddenly feel how cold my body was.

"So are you going to tie me up, and then have me pulled out?" My voice was shy, laughed, before talking his hands and making a cradle for a foot.

"I just planned on giving ya a boost. You don't seem to heavy." Again I hesitated. However with a glance at the boy, I quickly hopped up. I was on my way out of the box.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I got ya, so don't worry ok?<em>

_Everything's going to be fine, just stay calm, you won't fall._

* * *

><p>Outside of the box there was a group of boys waiting, some shoving each other, to get a view of the newbie. The group was diverse in both age and looks. However they were all ultimately young. A tall blonde came forward to me, slowly as to not spook me off. He seemed to be the leader, with a strong posture and firm eyes. Another tall boy passed by me, his skin dark and short hair.<p>

It was then that the boy spoke, his voice clear and strong, " My names Nick. I'm the leader of this group." He paused letting me take in the information. "You probably don't understand what's going on, or even remember much about yourself, which is fine because none of us did either."

By this point the boy was standing next to me, his hand taking mine to give it a small shake. He mentioned his name to be Nick, and the pointed out the boy named Alby, and the one who helped me out of that cage. Nick was calm with a soft voice, but he quickly lead me around their camp, their home. They called it the Glade and they the inhabitants were called Gladers. He explained things to me briefly about how things worked here. It went by in a blur. He pointed out the few buildings to me, and what each purpose for it was.

He also mentioned how tomorrow he would try to find jobs that would be good for me. By the time I knew it, we had made it to the main building where most of the guys were eating. "There's one more thing, we normally don't give newbies a room. We reserve them for the people who are here first, for the keepers. But seeing as you're a girl greenie, you'll be rooming with someone. "

He said it offhandedly, and I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but before I knew it I was refusing. "No, I couldn't possibly impose on the other like that. I can sleep just fine with the other no matter my sex."

He smiled softly at me before clapping a hand to my shoulder. I held back a small grunt from the force of it. Damn that boy was fit!

"No matter what you say, I'd still have you rooming. Your the first girl, and until we have more, if we have more, you'll stay inside a room. Now go get some food from Frypan, and you can sit wherever. I'll get back to you on where you'll be sleeping soon greenie." With that he left me to do God only knew.

* * *

><p><em>You know, I'd never leave you alone right? You're too precious to me doll.<em>

_I will always be with you hun, I'll never let you go._

* * *

><p>I stood in the bustling room filled with boys, utterly alone. I gazed around, seeing some boys eating dinner already with friends, while others stood in line waiting from their share. I wrapped my arms around my torso, and began to walk towards the dwindling line. The boy in front of me said nothing as we waited. As the line moved forward, I began to realize my hunger.<p>

It was a small sensation that started at the base of my throat. When the last boy was served I moved in front of the cook. He was a bit younger than myself, with crazy curly hair underneath a net. He smiled widely at me before grabbing a plate of food for me.

"So _you're_ the new greenie. You look like you need more meat on your body." He said before slapping more roasted potatoes and what looked like an extra slice of beef. "Don't expect this all the time greenie."

"No, of course not, thank-you," my voice was soft reply.

And I didn't expect it, the special attention. In fact I found that I didn't want it. All the stares while not frightening, were found unwelcome. Especially since none of them seemed willing to offer me a seat beside them. Because that's what they were doing. All the boys who sat eating, were sending curious glances my way, or outright glaring.

My knuckles gripped the small plate tightly, and I found myself standing taller. Eyes narrowed, I looked for somewhere to sit. I, disappointingly, found all the tables filled with at least a handful of boys. All of whom refused to acknowledge me.

I felt it more before I heard him, his warm breath tickling my neck. "You can sit with me greenbean," his voice softer than the last I heard it.

Was it my imagination, or did I hear the telltale sign of a smirk? I turned my head, eyes slightly wide at being snuck up on, to get a look at the boy who jumped down into the box to great me. He was still slightly intimidating to me, but I found his easy going smirk contagious. Turning my body towards him, I quirked an eyebrow.

"Lead the way fair prince." The words were out before I knew it, familiar in the manner in which I spoke.

"Of course my lady, how could I keep you waiting."

His witty banter eased the tension that I still felt from earlier. His easygoing smile wide upon his face, still not reaching his eyes. He lead me to a smaller table, further away than the others. He sat down in front of me, leaving room on either side of him. I did the same. And for a time we sat in comfortable silence to a good meal.

The meal itself was simple in the appearance, meat and vegetables with a salty gravy poured over it. I ate it all. With my belly full, my mouth closed, my mind wandered. I still didn't know so many things, like my name, where I was, who this boy was in front of me, or the suspicious nagging feeling that, I wasn't all here. Like half of me was missing. So before I knew it, I was asking the questions.

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever wonder about the stars? She would ask him.<em>

_You'll always be my number one brother mine. Always_

* * *

><p>The poor boy looked up from his food, his brows creased and mouth pursed. His gaze wandered from my face to glance around him before he put his fork down and pushed his plate away.<p>

"Well, I guess it was only natural that you asked greenie, but some things are just best left unsaid and unknown." He rubbed his right hand over his eyes, frustrated or tired, I couldn't say. Could've been both.

"I don't think that if I bat my eyes, you just do what I ask. And I don't want that, I just need something a little more substantial than a 'we're in the glade, that's all you need to know' from Nick. Hell I don't even know your name!"

It wasn't a yell, in fact my voice was a bit hoarse today. But he still flinched at my words. Most likely from guilt. My face softened, I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so..."

"It's fine, you're upset. And your right, you don't know my name. It's Minho by the way." his eyes bore into mine, allowing me to see the warm brown color.

Before I could reply, Nick and another boy came up to us. With a quick few hushed words to Minho, they turned to me. Smiles wide on their faces made them look so much younger than what I'm sure they felt.

" Alright Greenie, since right now Minho doesn't have a roommate, you can stay with him," said his friend, who's name I've remembered as Alby.

I stare in silence at the three boys, unsure of what to say. I've finally gotten over my initial shock, and I want answers now.

Taking a breath, I start, "That's all fine and dandy, but I still have questions. this place, it's not just the Glade. Those walls lead out to something and they close at night. I'm not going to pretend to be okay with not knowing."

Nick glances at the boys and back at me before letting out a sigh. Its not that he's giving into my demands, nor that he seems to be angry, he just seems to be frustrated. To be honest though, I haven't been too difficult. I went through the tour without any questions. I didn't cry and run away. I haven't even tried to hurt anyone. I've just been quiet, trying to lie low. I don't know these boys. How can they just expect me to trust them on a whim that everyone here is a part of a community? I'm not a dog to be expected to listen to the master.

Okay, so maybe that was a bad comparison. But still, I needed something to hold on too! I mean, I don't even know my freaking name. Nick made a gesture with his hands to shoo the boys away, and then sat down next to me. It was then I really took the chance to look at him. He was obviously young still, most likely in his late teens, 16 or 17 maybe.

His face had worry lines, and his eyes had a hint at light black circles, so he didn't get much sleep. There was this heaviness that came about the leaders of this community that I would not see for some time. Whether it was because I was oblivious to all but my problems, or the fact that I didn't care to see, would never be known. But regardless, I always respected Nick for what he did for me.

"Listen greenie, we haven't had someone like you before. And I don't just mean a girl. I mean someone who just calmly takes in this place, and doesn't ask questions, cries, or try to take off. You ain't giving me problems, your quiet, and now you're going to be forced to sleep near someone you don't know."

He paused, letting me take in all that he said. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, " I can't give you all the answers, I don't have them. I can't tell you your name, only you know that. What I can tell you is that we will protect you, this will be your home until we find a way out."

I smiled slightly at that. But the questions to ease my mind wouldn't go away.

"So why can't we find our way out now? What haven't you said. Those gates closed, I mean what the heck is that supposed to mean Nick?"

"It means greenie, that we are in the center of a maze we can't get out of just yet. And that is all you're going to get for today. It's late and you have an early start tomorrow. So lets get you to bed." And with that Nick lead me off to the room.

It was hard to keep my mind centered on the fact that we seemed to be in the middle of an unsolved maze, It made me think of a story I once new, but the memory was too hazy in my head to grasp a title. Nick left my in the room that wasn't too big. There were three small cots against each wall. and next to the side of the door was a small desk with a bunch of papers.

Two of the cots were dressed with beading. Most likely Minho's, and the other one his previous roommate. The third cot that was against the wall furthest from the door was not made. There was some bedding laid out for what I assumed to be mine.

Crossing the threshold, I began the simple robotic task of making the cot. When I was done, I slipped of the tennis shoes I was wearing, and pulled off the top long sleeve sweater/shirt that I was wearing. I was left in only a pair of shorts and a sleeveless top with thick cotton socks on my feet. Exhausted from the news I had gotten, I climbed into the cot, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream of me will you? It was the last thing he told her. <em>

_I will always be in your heart sis. Know that. Phoebe, Know that!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**  
><em>

_**Hey guys sorry about the wait. Thanks for following and please leave constructive reviews. I know that this isn't the best writing, but I write when I can. I have college and high school classes. Actually I'm taking 12 hours in college classes and then 3 high school classes. Plus I babysit. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy. Again please review and follow/favorite. I'll try and get more out soon. Also has anyone noticed the amount of new stories in this section? It's crazy!**_

_**-Sun**_


End file.
